wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział VIII
Te myśli spać mu nie dały następnej nocy. Przez kilka dni ciągle jeszcze rozmyślał o pannie Aleksandrze i poznał, że mu głęboko w serce zapadła. Przecie to szlachta laudańska chciała go z nią żenić! Ona wprawdzie zrekuzowała go bez namysłu, ale wtedy ani go znała, ani widziała. Teraz zupełnie co innego. On ją wyrwał po kawalersku z rąk gwałtownika, narażając się na kule i szable; po prostu zdobył ją jak fortecę... Czyjaż ona, jeśli nie jego? Możeli mu czegokolwiek odmówić, choćby i ręki? Nuż by popróbował? Nuż by z wdzięczności narodził się w niej afekt, jak się to często na świecie zdarza, że ocalona panna zaraz rękę i serce zbawcy oddaje! Gdyby zresztą nawet nie czuła do niego zrazu afektu, to tym bardziej należy mu się o to postarać. "A jeśli ona tamtego jeszcze pamięta i miłuje?" — Nie może być! — powtórzył sobie pan Wołodyjowski — gdyby go nie odpaliła, to by jej gwałtem nie brał. Okazała wprawdzie nad nim miłosierdzie niezwyczajne, ale niewieścia to rzecz litować się nad rannymi, choćby nieprzyjaciółmi. Młoda jest, bez opieki, czas jej za mąż. Do klasztoru widocznie nie ma wokacji, bo już by poszła. Było czasu dość. Tak gładką pannę ustawicznie będą rozmaici kawalerowie turbowali: jedni dla majątku, drudzy dla urody, trzeci dla zacności krwi. Ejże, miło jej będzie mieć taką obronę, której skuteczność własnymi oczyma oglądać mogła. — A i tobie czas się ustatkować, Michałku! — mówił do siebie pan Wołodyjowski. — Młodyś jeszcze, ale lata prędko biegną. Fortuny się nie dosłużysz, chyba więcej ran w skórze. A bałamuctwom koniec będzie. Tu panu Wołodyjowskiemu przesunął się przez pamięć cały szereg panien, do których już wzdychał w życiu. Były między nimi i bardzo urodziwe, i z wielkiej krwi idące, ale milszej nie było i zacniejszej, i godniejszej. Toż ten ród i tę pannę ludzie sławili w całej okolicy i z oczu jej patrzyła taka uczciwość, że nie daj Panie Boże nikomu gorszej żony. Czuł pan Wołodyjowski, że mu się trafia gratka, jaka się drugi raz może nie trafić, a to tym bardziej, że pannie taką niepospolitą usługę oddał. — Co tu zwłóczyć! — mówił sobie. — Czego lepszego się doczekam? Trzeba tentować. Ba ! ale tu wojna za pasem. Ręka zdrowa. Wstyd rycerzowi w zaloty chodzić, gdy ojczyzna ręce wyciąga i ratunku prosi. Pan Michał miał zacne serce żołnierskie i choć od pacholęcia prawie służył, choć we wszystkich wojnach, jakie za jego czasów były, udział brał — wiedział przecie, co ojczyźnie winien, i o spoczynku nie myślał. Ale właśnie dlatego, że nie dla zysków, zasług, chlebów, jeno z duszy całej ojczyźnie służył i sumienie miał pod tym względem czyste, czuł swoją wartość i to dodawało mu otuchy. "Inni się warcholili, a jam się bił — myślał sobie. — Pan Bóg żołnierzykowi nagrodzi i teraz mu dopomoże." Poznał jednak, że skoro nie było czasu na zaloty, trzeba było prędko działać i wszystko od razu na hazard wystawić: pojechać, oświadczyć się z miejsca i albo po przyspieszonych zapowiedziach ślub wziąść, albo zjeść arbuza. — Jadłem nieraz, zjem i teraz! — mruczał pan Wołodyjowski ruszając żółtymi wąsikami. — Co mi szkodzi! Była jednak pewna strona w tym nagłym postanowieniu, która mu się nie podobała. Oto zadawał sobie pytanie: czy jadąc z oświadczeniem tak zaraz po uratowaniu panny, nie będzie podobny do natrętnego wierzyciela, który chce, by mu jak najprędzej i z lichwą dług spłacono? — Może to i nie będzie po kawalersku? Ba! ale za cóż żądać wdzięczności, jeśli nie za usługę? A jeśli ów pośpiech nie pójdzie po sercu pannie, jeśli się nań skrzywi, to jej przecie można powiedzieć: "Mościa panno, rok bym w zaloty jeździł i w ślepki ci patrzył, alem żołnierz, a tam trąby na wojnę grają!" — Tak i pojadę! — mówił sobie pan Wołodyjowski. Lecz po chwili znowu inna myśl przyszła mu do głowy. A jeśli ona odpowie: "Idźże waćpan na wojnę, mości żołnierzu, a po wojnie będziesz rok do mnie jeździł i w ślepki mi patrzył, bo ja człowiekowi, którego nie znam, duszy i ciała od razu nie oddam." Wtedy wszystko przepadnie. Że przepadnie, czuł to pan Wołodyjowski doskonale; bo pominąwszy pannę, którą przez ten czas inny wziąść może, nie był pan Wołodyjowski pewny własnej stałości. Sumienie mu to mówiło, że w nim samym afekt zapalał się, bywało, tak jak słoma, ale i gasł jak słoma. Wtedy wszystko przepadnie!... I kołatajże się dalej, żołnierzu — tułaczu, z obozu do obozu, z bitwy na bitwę, bez dachu na świecie, bez duszy żywej bliskiej. Rozglądaj się po wojnie na cztery strony świata, nie wiedząc, gdzie głowę poza cekhauzem złożyć! Ostatecznie pan Wołodyjowski nie wiedział, co czynić. Ciasno mu się jakoś uczyniło w pacunelskim dworku i duszno, więc wziął czapkę, by wyjść trochę na drogę i słońca majowego zażyć. W progu natknął się na jednego z ludzi Kmicicowych w niewolę wziętych, któren staremu Pakoszowi przypadł w udziale. Kozak grzał się na słońcu i na bandurze brzdąkał. — A co ty tu robisz? — pytał pan Wołodyjowski. — Hraju, pane — odpowiedział Kozak podnosząc wynędzniałą twarz. — Skąd ty jesteś? — pytał dalej pan Michał, kontent, że ma jakowąś w rozmyślaniach przerwę. — Z daleka, pane, spod Zwiahla. — Czemużeś to nie umknął jako reszta twoich towarzyszów? O, tacy synowie! Darowała was szlachta życiem w Lubiczu, by mieć robociznę, a wyście zaraz poumykali, ledwie z was łyka zdjęto. — Ja nie ucieknę. Tu zdechnę jak sobaka. Takżeś tu sobie upodobał? — Komu lepiej na polu, to umyka, a mnie tu lepiej. Ja miał nogę przestrzeloną, a tu mnie ją obwinęła szlachcianka, starego córka, i dobre słowo rzekła. Takiej ja krasawicy na oczy nie widział... Na co mnie odchodzić? — Któraż ci tak dogodziła? — Marysia. — I ty już ostaniesz? — Jeśli zdechnę, to i wyniosą, a nie, to ostanę. — Zali myślisz u Pakosza córkę wysłużyć? — Ne znaju, pane. — Pierwej by takiemu hołyszowi śmierć dał niż córkę. — U mnie czerwońce w lesie zakopane: dwie garści. — Z rozboju? — Z rozboju, pane. — Choćbyś i garniec miał, toś chłop, a Pakosz szlachcic. — Ja z bojarów putnych. — Jeśliś ty z bojarów putnych, toś gorzej niż chłop, boś zdrajca. Jakże ty mogłeś nieprzyjacielowi służyć? — Ja mu i nie służył. — A skądże was pan Kmicic brał? — Z gościńca. Ja służył u pana hetmana polnego, ale potem chorągiew rozlazła się, bo nie było co jeść. Do domu nie miałem po co wracać, bo spalony. Inni na gościniec poszli rozbijać, tak i ja z nimi poszedł. Pan Wołodyjowski zdziwił się mocno, gdyż aż dotąd sądził, że pan Kmicic napadł Oleńkę z siłami pożyczonymi u nieprzyjaciela. — To pan Kmicic nie od Trubeckiego was dostał? — Było między nami najwięcej takich, co przedtem u Trubeckiego i Chowańskiego służyli, ale tak i od nich zbiegli na gościńce. — I dlaczego wy za panem Kmicicem poszli? — Bo on sławny ataman. Nam mówili, że na kogo on krzyknie, żeby za nim szedł, to jakby mu talarów w mieszek nasypał. Dlatego my poszli. No, Bóg, nie poszczęścił! Pan Wołodyjowski począł głową kręcić i rozmyślać, że jednak tego Kmicica zanadto uczerniono; potem spojrzał na wybladłego bojarzynka i znów głową pokręcił. — Także ty ją miłujesz? — Oj! tak, pane! Pan Wołodyjowski odszedł, a odchodząc pomyślał sobie: "Ot! Rezolutny człowiek. Ten sobie głowy nie łamał: pokochał i zostaje. Tacy najlepsi...Jeśli naprawdę on z putnych bojarów, toć to tenże gatunek co i zaściankowa szlachta. Jak swoje czerwońce wygrzebie, może mu stary Marysię odda. A czemu? Bo w palce nie stukał, jeno się zawziął, że ją dostanie. Zawezmę się i ja!" Tak rozmyślając szedł pan Wołodyjowski drogą po słońcu, czasem stawał i w ziemię oczy wbijał lub je w niebo podnosił; to znów szedł dalej, aż nagle ujrzał lecące po niebie stadko dzikich kaczek. Wówczas począł sobie z nich wróżyć: jechać, nie jechać?... Wypadło mu, żeby jechać. — Pojadę, nie może inaczej być! To rzekłszy zawrócił do domu; ale po drodze wstąpił jeszcze do stajenki, przed którą dwóch czeladniczków jego w kości grało. — Syruć — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski — a grzywa u Basiora zapleciona? — Zapleciona, panie pułkowniku! Pan Wołodyjowski wszedł do stajni. Basior odezwał mu się od drabinki; rycerz zbliżył się, poklepał go po boku, następnie jął liczyć warkocze na karku. — Jechać... nie jechać... jechać!.. Wróżba wypadła znów pomyślnie. — Konie siodłać i samym się przybrać uczciwie! — zakomenderował pan Wołodyjowski. Za czym prędko już poszedł do domu i począł się stroić. Wdział buty wysokie, rajtarskie, żółte, z klapkami na podbiciu i złoconymi ostrogami, a mundur nowy, czerwony; do tego rapierek w stalowej pochwie, przedni, z gardą złotem przerabianą; do tego półpancerzyk z jasnej stali pokrywający tylko wierzchnią część piersi pod szyję; miał i kołpaczek rysi z pięknym piórem czaplim, ale że ten do polskiego tylko ubioru pasował, więc go zostawił w skrzyni, a na głowę wdział hełm szwedzki z czółenkiem i wyszedł przed ganek. — Gdzie to wasza miłość jedzie? — pytał go stary Pakosz siedzący na przyzbie. — Gdzie jadę? Słuszna, abym tej tam waszej panny o zdrowie spytał, bo za grubianina by mnie wziąć mogła. — Od waszej miłości aż łuna bije. Kiep każden gil ! Już by chyba panna oczu nie miała, żeby się zaraz nie zakochała... Wtem nadbiegły dwie młodsze panny Pakoszówny wracające z południowego udoju, każda ze skopkiem w ręku. Ujrzawszy pana Wołodyjowskiego stanęły jak wryte ze zdziwienia. — Król, nie król — rzekła Zonia. — Wasza miłość jak na wesele! — dodała Maryśka. — Może z tego i wesele być — zaśmiał się stary Pakosz — bo do panny naszej jedzie. Nim stary skończył, napełniony skopek wyleciał z rąk Marysi i struga mleka polała się aż pod nogi pana Wołodyjowskiego. — Uważaj na to, co trzymasz! — rzekł gniewliwie Pakosz — ot, koza ! Marysia nie odrzekła nic, podniosła skopek i odeszła cicho. Pan Wołodyjowski siadł na koń, za nim uszykowało się dwóch jego czeladników i ruszyli trójką ku Wodoktom. Dzień był piękny. Słońce majowe grało na napierśniku i hełmie pana Wołodyjowskiego tak, iż gdy z daleka migotał między wierzbami, zdawało się, że to drugie słońce posuwa się drogą. — Ciekaw jestem, czy będę wracał z pierścionkiem czy harbuzem? — rzekł do siebie rycerz. — Co wasza miłość mówi? — spytał pachołek Syruć. — Głupiś! Pachołek ściągnął na powrót w tył konia, a pan Wołodyjowski mówił dalej: — Całe szczęście, że to nie pierwszyzna. Ta myśl dodawała mu nadzwyczajnej otuchy. Gdy przybyli do Wodoktów, panna Aleksandra nie poznała go w pierwszej chwili, aż jej musiał nazwisko swoje powtórzyć. Wówczas powitała go uprzejmie, ale poważnie i z pewnym przymusem; on zaś wcale zręcznie się przedstawił, bo choć żołnierz, nie dworak, długo jednak na różnych dworach przebywał i między ludźmi się ocierał. Skłonił się jej więc ze czcią wielką i rękę na sercu położywszy, tak mówił: — Przybyłem tu o zdrowie waćpanny dobrodziejki się wywiedzieć, czyli od strachu jakiego szwanku nie poniosło, co powinien bym był na drugi dzień uczynić, ale nie chciałem się naprzykrzać. — Bardzo to pięknie ze strony waszmości, że ocaliwszy mnie z takiej toni, jeszcześ mnie w pamięci zachował... Siadaj waszmość, boś mi wdzięcznym gościem. — Moja mościa panno! — odpowiedział pan Michał. — Gdybym ja o waćpannie zapomniał, tedy nie byłbym godny tej łaski, jaką Bóg na mnie zesłał pozwalając mi tak godną personę sekundować. — Nie! Jam to winna Bogu dziękować naprzód, a waszmości zaraz potem... — Kiedy tak, to już dziękujmy oboje, bo ja o nic więcej Go nie proszę, jeno żebym i nadal mógł bronić waćpanny, ile razy będzie potrzeba. To rzekłszy pan Wołodyjowski ruszył woskowanymi wąsikami, które mu wyżej nosa sterczały — bo kontent był z siebie, że od razu wszedł in medias res i swój sentyment jakoby na stole położył. Ona zaś siedziała zmieszana i milcząca, ale tak piękna jak dzień wiosenny. Słabe rumieńce wystąpiły jej na policzki, a oczy nakryła długimi rzęsami, od których padały cienie na jagody. "Dobry znak ta konfuzja" — pomyślał pan Wołodyjowski. I odchrząknąwszy mówił dalej. — Waćpanna wiesz, żem ja po jej dziadku laudańskimi ludźmi dowodził? — Wiem — odpowiedziała Oleńka -dziaduś nieboszczyk sam na ostatnią wyprawę iść nie mógł, ale okrutnie był rad słysząc, komu książę wojewoda wileński tę chorągiew oddał, i mówił, że zna waćpana z reputacji jako sławnego żołnierza. — Także to o mnie mówił? — Sama słyszałam, jak waści pod niebiosa wynosił, a potem laudańscy ludzie to samo po wyprawie czynili. — Prosty ja żołnierz, niegodzien, żeby mnie wynoszono nie tylko pod niebiosa, ale i wyżej od innych. Wszelako rad jestem, żem dla waćpanny niezupełnie obcy, bo już nie pomyślisz, że ci nie znany i niepewny gość razem z deszczem ostatnim z chmur upadł. Milej to zawsze wiedzieć, z kim się ma do czynienia. Siła ludzi się włóczy, którzy się familiantami powiadają i w godności stroją, a Bóg wie, kim są, może często i nie szlachtą. Pan Wołodyjowski umyślnie tak nakierował rozmowę, aby o sobie mógł powiedzieć, co zacz jest, jakoż Oleńka zaraz odrzekła : — Waćpana o to nikt nie posądzi, bo i tu na Litwie jest szlachta tego samego imienia. — Ale ci się Ozorią pieczętują, a jam jest Korczak Wołodyjowski i my się z Węgier wywodzimy, od pewnego dworzanina Attyli, któren dworzanin, ścigany będąc od nieprzyjaciół, ślub Najświętszej Pannie uczynił, iż się z pogańskiej wiary na katolicką nawróci, jeśli z żywotem ujdzie. Tej obietnicy potem dotrzymał, gdy trzy rzeki szczęśliwie przebył, te same właśnie, które w herbie nosimy. — To waćpan nie z tych stron rodem? — Nie, mościa panno. Ja z Ukrainy, z ruskich Wołodyjowskich, i do tej pory mam tam wioszczynę, którą teraz nieprzyjaciel zajął, ale ja wojskowo od młodu służę, mniej dbając o substancję niż o despekta ojczyźnie przez postronnych czynione. Służyłem od najmłodszych lat u wojewody ruskiego, naszego nieopłakanego księcia Jeremiasza, z którym też wszystkie wojny odprawowałem. Byłem i pod Machnówką, i pod Konstantynowem, i zbaraskie z innymi wytrzymywałem głody, a po beresteckiej sam nasz pan miłościwy za głowę mnie ścisnął. Bóg mi świadek, mościa panno, że nie przyjechałem się tu chwalić, ale chcę, byś waćpanna wiedziała, żem nie łuszczybochenek żaden, któren krzykiem nadrabia, a krwi żałuje, jeno że mi życie w uczciwej służbie zbiegło, w której się trochę sławy uszczknęło, a sumienia niczym nie zbrudziło. Tak mi Panie Boże dopomóż! A oprócz tego mogą to i godni ludzie poświadczyć! — Żeby to wszyscy byli do waćpana podobni ! — westchnęła panna. — Waćpannie pewnie na myśli stoi ów gwałtownik, który na nią bezbożną rękę śmiał podnieść? Panna Aleksandra wbiła oczy w podłogę i nie odrzekła ani słowa. — Ma on za swoje — mówił dalej pan Wołodyjowski -choć mi mówiono, że zdrów będzie, to jednak od kary się nie wywinie. Wszyscy zacni ludzie go potępili, i aż nadto, bo powiadają, że się z nieprzyjacielem związał, aby od niego posiłki otrzymać, co jest nieprawda, gdyż ci ludzie, z którymi waćpannę napadł, wcale nie od nieprzyjaciela pochodzą, jeno z gościńca nazbierani. — Skąd to waćpan wiesz? — spytała żywo panna podnosząc na pana Wołodyjowskiego swoje niebieskie oczy. — Od samych tych ludzi. Dziwny to człowiek ów Kmicic, bo gdym mu sam zdradę przed pojedynkiem zadał, tedy nie zaprzeczył, chociaż niesłusznie go posądziłem. Pycha widać w nim diabelska. — I waćpan to mówisz wszędy, że on nie zdrajca? — Nie mówiłem, bom sam nie wiedział, ale teraz będę mówił. Toć nie godzi się choćby na największego wroga takiego oszczerstwa rzucać. Oczy panny Aleksandry spoczęły po raz wtóry na małym rycerzu z wyrazem sympatii i wdzięczności. — Z waćpana tak zacny człowiek, tak zacny, jak rzadko!... Pan Wołodyjowski zaczął raz po razu ruszać wąsikami z ukontentowania. "Do rzeczy, Michałku! Do rzeczy, Michałku!" — rzekł do siebie w myśli. Po czym głośno do panny: — Więcej waćpannie powiem!... Sposób pana Kmicica ganię, ale nie dziwię mu się, że się dobija o waćpannę, przy której by sama Wenus za dziewkę służyć mogła. Desperacja to go popchnęła do złego uczynku i pewnie raz jeszcze go popchnie, jeśli mu się sposobność nadarzy. Jakże to przy tak nadzwyczajnej urodzie sama i bez opieki zostaniesz? Więcej jest takich Kmiciców na świecie, więcej zapałów wzbudzisz, na więcej przygód cnotę swą narazisz. Bóg mi zesłał łaskę, iżem mógł cię uwolnić, ale już mnie trąby Gradywa wołają... Któż nad tobą będzie czuwał?... Moja mościa panno! posądzają żołnierzów o płochość, aleć niesłusznie. I u mnie serce nie ze skały, i obojętne na tyle wybornych wdzięków zostać nie mogło... Tu pan Wołodyjowski upadł na oba kolana przed Oleńką. — Moja mościa panno! — mówił klęcząc. — Dziedziczyłem chorągiew po twoim dziadku, dozwólże mi i wnuczkę odziedziczyć. Zdaj mnie opiekę nad sobą, dozwól pokosztować słodkości wzajemnego afektu, weź mnie za stałego opiekuna, a będziesz i spokojna, i bezpieczna, bo choć odjadę na wojnę, samo imię bronić cię będzie. Panna zerwała się z krzesła i słuchała ze zdumieniem pana Wołodyjowskiego, a on tak jeszcze mówił dalej: — Ubogim żołnierz, alem szlachcic i człek uczciwy, i na to ci przysięgam, że ni na mojej tarczy, ni na moim sumieniu najmniejszej plamy nie znajdziesz. Grzeszę może pośpiechem, ale i to wyrozumiej, bo mnie ojczyzna woła, której dla ciebie nawet nie odstąpię... Nie pocieszysz że mnie? nie dodasz otuchy? nie rzekniesz dobrego słowa? — Waćpan żądasz ode mnie niepodobieństwa... Na Boga! Nie może to być! — odpowiedziała ze strachem Oleńka. — Od twojej woli zależy... — Właśnie dlatego wręcz waćpanu odpowiadam : nie! Tu panna zmarszczyła brwi. — Mości panie! winnam ci wiele, nie zapieram. Żądaj, czego chcesz, wszystkom oddać gotowa, prócz ręki. Pan Wołodyjowski wstał. — Waćpanna mnie nie chcesz? hę? — Nie mogę! — I to ostatnie słowo waćpanny? — Ostatnie i nieodwołalne. — A może jeno pośpiech się waćpannie nie podoba? Dajże mnie nadzieję! — Nie mogę, nie mogę... — Nie masz tedy tu dla mnie szczęścia, jako go i gdzie indziej nie było! Moja mościa panno, nie ofiarujże mi zapłaty za usługę, bom nie po nią przyjechał, a żem ręki prosił, to nie za zapłatę, jeno po dobrej woli. Gdybyś mi rzekła, że ją oddajesz, bo musisz, to także bym nie przyjął. Jak nie ma woli, to nie ma i doli. Wzgardziłaś mną... bodaj ci się nikt gorszy nie trafił. Wychodzę z tego domu, jak i wszedłem... jeno że nie wrócę więcej. Za nic mnie tu mają. Niech i tak będzie. Bądźże szczęśliwa, choćby z tym samym Kmicicem, boś może właśnie o to gniewna, żem między was szablę włożył. Kiedy on ci lepszy, toś ty istotnie nie dla mnie. Oleńka chwyciła się rękoma za skronie i powtórzyła kilkakrotnie: — Boże, Boże, Boże! Ale ta jej boleść nie przejednała pana Wołodyjowskiego, który skłoniwszy się wyszedł zły i gniewny; po czym zaraz siadł na koń i odjechał. — Noga moja więcej tam nie postoi — rzekł głośno. Pachołek Syruć, jadący z tyłu, przysunął się zaraz. — Co wasza mość mówi? — Głupiś! — odpowiedział pan Wołodyjowski. — To już mnie wasza mość powiedział, jakeśmy w tamtą stronę jechali. Nastało milczenie; po czym pan Michał znów mruczeć począł: — Niewdzięcznością mnie tam nakarmiono... Wzgardą za afekt zapłacono... Przyjdzie chyba do śmierci w kawalerskim służyć. Tak już napisano... Jechałże sęk taki los!... Co rusz, to rekuza... Nie masz sprawiedliwości na tym świecie!... Co ona sobie przeciw mnie upatrzyła? Tu pan Wołodyjowski zmarszczył brwi i począł silnie pracować głową; nagle uderzył się dłonią po nodze. — Wiem już! — zakrzyknął — ona tamtego jeszcze miłuje... nie może inaczej być. Ale ta uwaga nie rozjaśniła mu twarzy. "Tym ci gorzej dla mnie — pomyślał po chwili — bo jeśli ona go po tym wszystkim jeszcze miłuje, to i nie przestanie go miłować. Co miał uczynić najgorszego, to już uczynił. Na wojnę ruszy, sławy nabędzie, reputację poprawi... I nie przystoi mu w tym przeszkadzać... raczej trzeba dopomóc, bo to dla ojczyzny korzyść... Ot, co jest! żołnierz on dobry... Ale czym ją tak skaptował? kto zgadnie... Inni mają już takowe szczęście, że byle na niewiastę spojrzał, ta i w ogień za nim gotowa... Żeby tak wiedzieć, czym się to dzieje, albo jakowego inkluza dostać, może by i człowiek co wskórał. Zasługą do niczego z białogłową nie dojdziesz! Dobrze powiadał pan Zagłoba, że liszka a niewiasta to najzdradliwsze stworzenia na świecie. A taki żal mi, że wszystko przepadło! Okrutnie to gładka podwika i cnotliwa, jak powiadają. Ambitne to widać jak licho... Kto to wie, czy ona za niego pójdzie, chociaż go miłuje, bo ją ciężko zawiódł i obraził... Przecie on mógł spokojnie do niej dojść, a wolał się warcholić... Gotowa się całkiem wyrzec i zamążpójścia, i dzieci... Mnie ciężko, ale i jej, niebodze, może jeszcze ciężej..." Tu pan Wołodyjowski rozczulił się nad dolą Oleńki i począł głową kręcić, ustami cmokać, wreszcie rzekł: — Niech jej tam Bóg sekunduje! Nie mam do niej urazy! Nie pierwsza to dla mnie rekuza, a dla niej pierwsza boleść. Niebożątko ledwie zipie od trosków, jeszczem jej oczy wykłuł tym Kmicicem i do reszty żółcią napoił. Nie godziło mi się tego czynić i naprawić wypada. Bodaj mnie kule biły, bom po grubiańsku postąpił. Napiszę do niej list, żeby odpuściła, a potem w czym będę mógł, to i pomogę. Dalsze rozmyślania pana Wołodyjowskiego przerwał pachołek Syruć, który przysunąwszy się znów rzekł: — Proszę waszej mości, toż to tam na górze pan Charłamp z kimś drugim jedzie. — Gdzie? — A ot, tam! — Prawda, że dwóch jeźdźców widać, ale pan Charłamp został się przy księciu wojewodzie wileńskim. Po czymże ty go z tak daleka poznajesz? — A po bułance. Dyć ją całe wojsko zna. — Jako żywo, że konia widać bułanego... Ale może być inny. — Kiedy ja i chód jej poznaję... Już to pan Charłamp z pewnością. Popędzili obaj konie, a jadący naprzeciw uczynili toż samo i wkrótce pan Wołodyjowski poznał, że to istotnie pan Charłamp nadjeżdża. Był to porucznik piatyhorskiej chorągwi litewskiego komputu, dawny znajomy pana Wofodyjowskiego, stary żołnierz i dobry. Niegdyś wadzili się mocno z małym rycerzem, ale potem służąc razem i wojny odbywając, polubili się wzajemnie. Pan Wołodyjowski poskoczył tedy żywo i otworzywszy ręce wołał: — Jakże się miewasz, Nosaczu?! Skądżeś się tu wziął? Towarzysz, który istotnie na przezwisko Nosacza zasługiwał, bo nos miał potężny, wpadł w objęcia pułkownika i witali się radośnie; po czym odsapnąwszy rzekł: — Do ciebiem umyślnie przyjechał z ekspedycją i z pieniędzmi. — Z ekspedycją i z pieniędzmi? A od kogo? — Od księcia wojewody wileńskiego, naszego hetmana. Przysyła ci list zapowiedni, abyś zaraz zaczął zaciąg czynić, i drugi dla pana Kmicica, który też się ma w tej okolicy znajdować. — I dla pana Kmicica?... Jakże to we dwóch będziem w jednej okolicy zaciągali? — On ma jechać do Troków, a ty masz zostać w tej okolicy. — Skądżeś to wiedział, gdzie mnie szukać? — Sam pan hetman pilnie o ciebie wypytywał, aż mu ludzie tutejsi, którzy tam jeszcze służą, powiedzieli, gdzie cię znaleźć, i ja jechałem na pewno... W wielkich tam zawsze jesteś faworach!... Słyszałem księcia naszego pana, jak sam mówił, że nie spodziewał się po wojewodzie ruskim niczego odziedziczyć, a tymczasem największego rycerza odziedziczył. — Dałby mu Bóg i szczęście wojenne odziedziczyć... Wielki to dla mnie honor, że mam zaciąg czynić, i zaraz się do tego wezmę... Ludzi wojennych tu nie brak, byle było za co ich na nogi postawić. A pieniędzy siła, przywiozłeś? — Jak przyjedziesz do Pacunelów, to policzysz. — Toś i do Pacunelów już trafił? Strzeż się jeno, bo tam ładnych dziewcząt jak maku w ogrodzie. — Dlatego to i pobyt ci tam smakował!... Czekajże, mam i drugi list, prywatny, hetmana do ciebie. — To dawaj ! Pan Charłamp wyjął pismo z małą pieczęcią radziwiłłowską, a pan Wołodyjowski otworzył i zaczął czytać: "Mości panie pułkowniku Wołodyjowski! Znając szczerą Waćpana służenia ojczyźnie intencję posyłam Ci list zapowiedni, abyś zaciąg czynił, i nie tak, jako się zwyczajnie czyni, ale z pilnością wielką, bo periculum in mora. Chces li nas uradować, to niechże chorągiew na koniec lipca, najdalej na pół sierpnia będzie już na nogach i do pochodu gotowa. Kłopotliwo nam to, skąd Waszmość koni dobrych weźmiesz, zwłaszcza że i pieniędzy posyłamy skąpo, gdyż więcej na panu podskarbim, po staremu nam nieprzyjaznym, nie mogliśmy wydębić. Połowę z tych pieniędzy panu Kmicicowi J. M. P. oddaj, dla którego pan Charłamp także list zapowiedni wiezie. Spodziewamy się po nim, iż gorliwie nam w tym usłuży. Ale że uszu naszych doszła wieść o jego swawolach w Upickiem, tedy najlepiej Waćpan list dla niego przeznaczony od Charłampa odbierz i sam uznaj, czy mu go oddać. Jeślibyś uważał zbytnie na nim gravamina, hańbę czyniące, tedy nie oddawaj! obawiamy się bowiem, aby nieprzyjaciele nasi, jako pan podskarbi i pan wojewoda witebski, krzyków nie podnieśli, że podobne funkcje niegodnym osobom powierzamy. Gdybyś jednak, uznawszy, że tam nic wielkiego nie ma, list oddał, niechże się Kmicic stara największą w służbie usilnością winy swe zmazać, a na żadne terminy w sądach nie staje, bo on do naszej, hetmańskiej, należy inkwizycji i my go sądzić będziem, nikt inny, ale po funkcji spełnionej. Polecenie to nasze uważaj W. Mość zarazem za dowód zaufania, jakie w rozumie i wiernych służbach W. Mości pokładamy. Janusz książę na Radziwiłł, Birżach i Dubinkach, wojewoda wileński." — Okrutnie się tam pan hetman o konie dla ciebie troszczy — rzekł pan Charłamp, gdy mały rycerz skończył czytać. — Pewnie, że o konie będzie trudno — odpowiedział pan Wołodyjowski. Tutejszej małej szlachty siła stanie na pierwszy odgłos, ale oni jeno mierzyny żmudzkie mają, nie bardzo do służby zdatne. Na dobrą sprawę, trzeba by im wszystkim dać inne. — To dobre konie, znam ja je z dawna, okrutnie wytrwałe i zwrotne. — Ba! — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski — ale urody małej, a lud tutejszy rosły. Jak ci na takich koniach w szyku staną, to rzekłbyś: chorągiew na psach siedzi. Ot, kłopot!... Wezmę ja się gorliwie do roboty, bo i samemu mi pilno. Zostawże mnie list zapowiedni do Kmicica, jako pan hetman nakazuje, sam mu go oddam. Bardzo mu w porę przyszedł. — A czemu? — Bo tu tatarską modą sobie poczynał i panny w jasyr brał. Tyle nad nim procesów i terminów, ile ma włosów na głowie. Nie masz tygodnia, jak się z nim w szable biłem. — E ! — rzekł Charłamp — jeśliś ty się z nim w szable bił, to on teraz leży. — Ale już się ma lepiej. Za jaki tydzień, dwa zdrów będzie. Co tam słychać de publicis? — Źle, po staremu... Pan podskarbi Gosiewski zawsze z naszym księciem w emulacji, a jak hetmani niezgodni, to i sprawy ładem nie idą. Przecie trochęśmy się poprawili, i tak myślę, że byle zgody, to sobie z tym nieprzyjacielem rady damy. Bóg pozwoli, że jeszcze na ich karkach pojedziemy aż do ich państwa. Wszystkiemu winien pan podskarbi! — A inni powiadają, że właśnie hetman wielki. — To zdrajcy. Wojewoda witebski to tak powiada, bo oni się z dawna z panem podskarbim powąchali. — Wojewoda witebski zacny obywatel. — Zali i ty po sapieżyńskiej stronie przeciw Radziwiłłom stoisz? — Ja stoję po stronie ojczyzny, po której wszyscy stać powinni. W tym to i zło, że się nawet i żołnierze na strony dzielim, zamiast bić. A że Sapieha zacny obywatel, to bym i przy samym księciu powiedział, chociaż pod nim służę. — Próbowali ludzie godni zgodę czynić, ale to na nic! — rzekł Charłamp. — Okrutnie teraz posłańcy od króla do naszego księcia latają... Mówią, że coś się tam nowego na świecie kluje. Spodziewaliśmy się pospolitego ruszenia, z królem jegomością — nie przyszło! Powiadają, że gdzie indziej może być potrzebne. — Chyba na Ukrainę. — Bo ja wiem? Jeno raz Brochwicz porucznik powiadał, co na własne uszy słyszał. Przyjechał od króla Tyzenhauz do naszego hetmana i coś tam, zamknąwszy się, długo ze sobą gadali, czego Brochwicz nie mógł ułowić, ale gdy wychodzili, tedy na własne uszy, powtarzam, słyszał, jak pan hetman mówił: "Z tego może być nowa wojna." Okrutnieśmy tam wszyscy w głowę zachodzili, co to mogło znaczyć. — Pewnie się przesłyszał! Z kimże by nowa wojna? Cesarz lepiej nam teraz życzy niż naszym nieprzyjaciołom, jako że wypada mu za politycznym narodem się ujmować. Ze Szwedem rozejm jeszcze nie wyszedł i do sześciu lat nie wyjdzie, a Tatarowie nam na Ukrainie pomagają, czego by bez woli Turczyna nie czynili. — Nie mogliśmy też i my niczego dociec! — Bo i nic nie było. Ale ja chwalę Boga, że mam nową robotę. Już mi się i tęskno czyniło za wojną. — To ty chcesz sam list zapowiedni Kmicicowi zawieźć? — Przeciem ci mówił, że pan hetman tak nakazuje. Wypadnie mi Kmicica odwiedzić, jako kawalerski jest zwyczaj, a mając list będę miał lepsze jeszcze zamówienie. Czy mu list oddam to inna rzecz; namyślę się, bo to woli mojej zostawiono. — Mnie to i na rękę, ile że mi w drogę pilno. Mam i trzecie zapowiednie pismo do pana Stankiewicza; potem do Kiejdan kazano mi jechać, armatę, która tam przyjdzie, odebrać; potem do Birż, obaczyć, czy wszystko gotowe w zamku do obrony. — I do Birż? — Tak jest. — To mi i dziwno. Żadnych nowych wiktoryj nieprzyjaciel nie otrzymał, więc mu i do Birż, na kurlandzką granicę daleko. A że, jako widzę, nowe chorągwie stawią na nogi, więc będzie komu bronić nawet i tych krajów, które już pod moc nieprzyjacielską wpadły. Kurlandczycy przecie o wojnie z nami nie myślą. Dobrzy to żołnierze, ale ich mało, i sam tylko Radziwiłł mógłby ich jedną ręką przydusić. — I mnie to dziwno — odpowiedział Charłamp — tym bardziej że mi także pośpiech zalecono i taką dano instrukcję, iżbym jeśli co znajdę nie w porządku, zaraz księciu Bogusławowi dawał znać, który Petersona inżyniera ma przysłać. — Co by to mogło być?! Oby się tylko na jaką wojnę domową nie zanosiło. Niechże nas Bóg od tego strzeże! Już jak tam tylko książę Bogusław do roboty wchodzi, to diabłu będzie z tego uciecha. — Nie mów na niego nic. To mężny pan! — Nie neguję ja mu męstwa, ale więcej w nim Niemca czyli jakowegoś Francuza niż Polaka... I o Rzeczpospolitą zgoła nie dba, jeno o dom radziwiłłowski, żeby to go jak najwyżej wynieść, a wszystkich innych poniżyć. On to i w księciu wojewodzie wileńskim, naszym hetmanie, pychę podnieca, której mu i bez tego nie brak, i owe kłótnie z Sapiehami i Gosiewskim jego to sadzenia drzewa i frukta. — Wielki z ciebie, jak widzę, statysta. Powinieneś się, Michałku, co prędzej ożenić, żeby taki rozum nie przepadł. Wołodyjowski spojrzał przeciągle na towarzysza. — Ożenić?... Hę? — Jużci! A może ty tu gdzie w konkury jeździsz, boś, widzę, strojny jak na paradę. — Dałbyś spokój ! — Ej, przyznaj się... — Każdy niech swoje arbuzy zjada, a ty o cudze nie pytaj, boś też niejednego dostał. Właśnie też czas teraz o ożenku myśleć, gdy mam zaciąg na głowie. — A będziesz na lipiec gotowy? — Na koniec lipca będę, choćbym miał konie spod ziemi wykopać. Bogu dziękuję, że mi ta robota przyszła, bo inaczej byłaby mnie melankolia zjadła. Jakoż wieści od hetmana i widoki pracy ciężkiej wielką sprawiły panu Wołodyjowskiemu ulgę, i nim dojechali do Pacunelów, prawie nie myślał już o konfuzji, jaka go przed godziną spotkała. Wieść o liście zapowiednim szybko się rozleciała po całym zaścianku. Przyszła zaraz szlachta pytać, czy prawda, a gdy pan Wołodyjowski potwierdził, wielkie to uczyniło wrażenie. Ochota była powszechna, lubo turbowali się niektórzy, że to w końcu lipca, przed żniwami, trzeba będzie wyruszyć. Pan Wołodyjowski rozesłał też gońców i do innych okolic, i do Upity, i do znaczniejszych domów szlacheckich. Wieczorem przyjechało kilkunastu Butrymów, Stakjanów i Domaszewiczów. Dopieroż poczęto się zachęcać wzajem i coraz większą okazywać ochotę, odgrażać się na nieprzyjaciół, i zwycięstwa sobie obiecywać. Jedni tylko Butrymowie milczeli, ale im tego za złe nie brano, bo wiadomo było, że jak jeden człowiek staną. Nazajutrz zawrzało we wszystkich zaściankach jak w ulach. Ludzie nie gadali już o panu Kmicicu ni o pannie Aleksandrze, tylko o przyszłej wyprawie. Pan Wołodyjowski z serca także odpuścił Oleńce rekuzę pocieszając się przy tym myślą, że to nieostatnia, jako i afekt nieostatni. Tymczasem namyślał się trochę; co ma z listem dla Kmicica uczynić. Kategoria:Potop